leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krufix/New champion Lore, Judgement and Moveset. Linouja - The Survivor of the Void.
Eager to continue and support work, Linouja studied on ways of countering and repelling the looming invasion of the void. This however caught attention, knowing that she would be another obstacle, he kidnapped the girl using powerful void magic, intending to sacrifice her to the void itself using an engraved dagger. The ritual went exactly as planned when in addition, Kassadin returned and attempted to save his daughter, being baited into combat. As Kassadin and Malzahar's power clashed, the dagger started to open a portal to the void which both Linouja and the dagger were sucked into. The void was much harsher than Linouga's studies had prepared her for. Using the dagger's magical power to protect herself she managed to stay alive in the void alone for just 2 days. However as death closed in around her, her power expended, a creature approached the girl and spoke to her. The void creature introduced itself as , it too sought a way out of the void and believed that the dagger held the key to both of their escapes. Linouja had spent her life devoted to keeping void creatures out of Valoran and did not trust Omen at first. However using the ambient magic in the void Omen and Linouja struck a pact together, binding their souls together, denying any secrets between them. She discovered Omen's intentions to be pure, he knew of Valoran's cities, jungles and forests and wished to explore them for himself. Together they survived in the void for a whole year longer, searching for the place where the dagger could be activated, until finally they found it and crossed over back into the League of Legends. ---- League Judgement ---- Linouja (and by extension Omen) can fulfill one of two roles in game; ether a Mage, focusing on Linouja's abilities. Or an AD carry, focusing on Omen's. There a whole host of other builds possible with the two including: Hybrid, AP/AS, On hit, etc. ----- Omen benefits from all of Linouja's bonus stats in full, except for bonus health which is halved when given to Omen (buying a Ruby Crystal will give 180HP to Linouja and 90HP to Omen), and Armor and Magic resist, which is halved and shared between the two (when buying a cloth armor Linouja and Omen will each receive 9 Armor). These stats are already accounted for in their tables. Omen's attacks apply On hit effects and can crit. Omen and Linouja have a large leash range of 1000, increasing by 500 every time she levels up her ult to a maximum leash range of 2500. Omen will not teleport back directly upon breaking the leash, instead he will channel for 1.5 seconds before porting. (This is to prevent abuse, teleporting him away from danger etc.) Omen counts as a champion in all regards. He can block Caitlyn and Ashe ults, causes allied towers to focus enemy champions when attacked, and can be targeted by Karthus and Soraka ults. | secondname = Void shield. | secondinfo = (Active): Both Linouja and Omen gain an absorption shield which last for 3 seconds. Additionally for 3 seconds both Linouja and Omen become immune to CC, however disables their ability to auto attack or cast other skills. The shield and the CC immunity are not linked. (Recast to disable the CC immunity as well as any remaining shield, however re-enable attacking) While the CC immunity is active Omen gains a movement speed boost. *'Cost': 75 mana | secondlevel = | thirdname = Null Ray | thirdinfo = (Active): Linouja fires a skillshot towards target location, passing through enemies and dealing damage to each. Dealing 20% less damage to each enemy down to a minimum of 40% of the original damage. Enemy champions hit are silenced. If the skillshot passes over Omen, his attack speed is increased for 5 seconds. *'Range': 1000 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Void pact | ultiinfo = (Active): After targeting an enemy champion, Linouja fires a beam towards Omen or the nearest allied champion, this beam bounces between all allied champions in the vicinity before striking the targeted champion. Dealing 20% bonus damage with each bounce (for a total of 100% bonus damage (Omen plus 4 allied champions)). After finishing all applicable bounces, the beam has global range as it seeks out the enemy. *'Original targeting range': 800 *'Bounce range': 1000 | ultilevel = | ultipic = ChampionSquare.png }} ------ Phew.. Thank you if you read it all. I spent a lot more effort on the lore and Judgement than the gameplay and skillset as you can probably tell. Category:Custom champions